Nabriho'ulbon's World: Chapter 10
AUTHOR'S NOTES: OMG HELLO EVERY1!!!!!!!!!! I'M RLY SORRIE DAT I WAS GOEN 4 SO LOGN. I WANTED 2 DO SUMTHING SPECIAL 4 DIS CHAPTAR ADN INCLUDE SUM1 I NO'S CHARACTER. I SENT DEM A REQEST 1 OR 2 WEKKS AGO ADN I W8TER 4 DEM 2 REPSOND BECUS I DIDNT WANT 2 START WROK ON DIS ADN INCLUDE TEH CHARACTAR WITHOUT THER PERMISSUN. THEY EVENTUALLY REPSONDED ADN ALTHO THEY SED I CULDN'T USE TEH CHARACTAR, I CULD USE A CHARACTAR LIEK THERE'S SO I'LL BE DOING DAT. ANYWAYS, I HOEP U ENJOY DIS CHAPTAR:3 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_1 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_2 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_3 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_4 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_5 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_6 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_7 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_8 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_9 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_11 https://fanfiction.fandom.com/wiki/Nabriho'ulbon's_World:_Chapter_12 Author's Notes:18+ This story contains horrifically impossible sex. Reader discretion advised. Hewwu evevy1 it's Nabriho agan adn guess wat, i'm nau 15!!!!! Dat day i wus wareing a black SoaD tank op with elefants adn mushrums adn stuff undernieth a unbuttoned anjelic wite Gigi D'agostino jackit dat had black buttons neer teh slevs, briht goldin thicc geek bacelets, a short black skrit liek teh 1 dat those secksy ladys wored in teh Destination Calabria music video, icy blu Sonata Arctica neesox above my Blind Guardian sockings which hadded teh design of thier albun "Somewhere Far Beyond" on it (both of dem wur below hot pink leggings), adn enoby black boots with a hawt pink belt dat had a golden buckle in teh middle of each shu. I sytled my long hare dat reached my knees using all teh coluors in teh raynebow becus dis wus my birfday adn bithdays r supposed 2 bee speical adn putted it up in 2 long pigtsils with rolled up buns on my hed adn in front of each bun wur Soad harepins wif teh left 1 saying "aD" adn teh rite saying "So". I also put cyan contacts with graers in teh center in my eyes adn put on light green adn hawt pnik eyedshaodw with eyeliner adn lgiht pink blush and i aslo putted on sum Venetian Ceruse on my skin 2 maek myself look supa pael 2day even tho i'm alreddy supa peal. Anyways, here's teh sorty:3 Happy Birthday Nabriho!!! 2day, i woked up 2 teh sun illuminating teh enitre room with a thicc raynebow streahcing across both my eyes liek a raynebow brige. i gotted up with a bright chherful smiel on my faec adn walked ovur 2 da closet adn opened it adn lightly gapsed 2 find a bunch of Korn, RatM, Slipknot, Marilyn Manson, and Good Charlotte merch crowdded in my closet. i culdnt help butt wonder ware all dat stuff caem from(mainly since whiel i didn't hate dem, i barly cared abot dose bands) as i lightly shuved dem aside adn grabbed teh stuff i wanted. I then ranned 2 teh baffroom adn styled my hare adn putted on sum maekup then walked out. i then walked in2 Edd's room 2 say hi butt he wus nut in dare adn i aslo checked Matt's adn Tom's rooms butt they wur not in dare eithur. i then assumed dat they wur alreddy in teh living room wahicng TV which woudvle maed sens becus it took a little longerr 4 me 2 put my maekup on then usual becus dis wus my birfday. i walked ovur 2 teh liveng rppm butt when i stepped in, teh enitre room wus pithc black, so pitch black dat not even my 20,000/20 vision culd see anything in it. i tooked a few moar steps around teh room, crying out 4 teh 3 in teh darkness butt gitting no repsonse. Then suddenly, teh lights flicked on adn i herd a unisonous scream 2 teh sied of me scream out "HAPY BIRTHDAY NABRIHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I then switfly turnd around adn gasped 2 find Edd Tom adn Matt sitting on teh couch, iwth teh second fomrer holding Hershey's Dark Chocalote cake. "OMG HAU DID U GUYS NO DAT DARK CHOCALOUTE WAS MY FAVROT KIND OF CHOCALATE!?!" "We no everything Nabriho. Nau lets go celebate in teh kichen." replied Edd as he satted up adn so did teh other 2. We thehn walked 2 teh kichen adn i satted dwon on 1 of teh smoler sieds of teh tabel as Edd layed the caek dwon. He then satted dwon in teh seet facing mien whiel Tom adn Matt sat at teh other sieds adn then evey1 sanged me Happy Birthay adn i blu ot teh candels. Edd then puled out a nife adn cutted teh caek in2 sevral different sizes adn handed 1 2 me adn every1 else. After we all ifnished teh caek, Edd happily delcared "Tiem 4 presents! Tom, go grab a present form teh present aisle wont u?" "Ok" Tom then gotted out of teh seet adn walked ovur 2 a corner of teh kitcheb dat had a lot of presents stacked. He grabbed a smol rectangular hot pink present from teh box adn walked bacc oveur 2 teh tabel and layed it down in front of me. i peeled teh wrapper off adn gasped in shock when it turnd out dat teh presend wus a DVD of The Complete Series of Superjail! and i letted out a gasped, followed by Tom stating "I bet u didnt rly expect dis. Back when u wur prelaced by ur dollpelganger, she rly liekd Superjail! adn becus i though dat was u, i ordered it 4 ur birfday. And when i lerned dat ur doppelganger wasnt u, it was 2 late 2 cancil teh order. I'm sorry." "Soory abot wat? I fricking luv Superjail! Let's go watch it soon!!!" "Okay then. Well, let me get ur otehr presents first." Adn he walked bacc ovur 2 teh rpesent aiel adn grabbed a large black present adn a blood red smol present adn walked bacc ovur 2 teh tabel adn layed dem dwon neer teh DVD of Superjail!. I layed teh blood red peresnt down off teh black present adn stared unwrapping teh black present adn when i was deon, i gasped in shock 2 find dat it was a PS1. "OMG WARE DID U GIT DIS!?!?" "Well, i was cleening ur room out last night whiel u wur alseep adn i fuond dis adn teh toerh present plugged up 2 teh TV. i didnt rly no wat 2 do wth it so i jsut desided 2 giv it 2 u 4 ur birthday." "OMG THANKS TOM NAU I CAN PLAY FF7 ADN FINAL FANTASY TACTICS!!!!" "Well, maybe we culd go 2 Gamestop soon adn git dose. 4 nau, open teh otehr present." i then nodded as i gabbed teh smaller rpesent and unwrapped it 2 feind dat it was a copy of Thrill Kill. i then contently cheered "Wow! i always wondered wat it wouldve bin liek 2 paly a gaem dat wasnt even realesed." "Yeah, i also found dat alongside teh PS1. i fought u wood liek dat as ur frist PS1 gaem." "OMG thanks." EDD then turnd 2 Tom adn assed "Shuld we rly let her hav dat gaem. i meen it was rated Adults Only for a reason." "Well scru teh ratings system, it can't tell gamers wat 2 do." adn he then walked bacc ovur 2 teh present aile. I got a lot moar presents 4 my brithday, movies lik Watership Down and The Plague Dogs and even all of Ralph Bakshi's movies, icluding Frits the Cat adn Cooknsin. I also gotted video games lik Bravely Default and Doraemon Story of Seasons and Zelda: Link's Awakining 4 teh Swirch. I even gotted tons of albuns(2 many 2 list), including teh enitre Emerald Sword Saga by Rhapsody of Fire. As soon as i finished unwrapping a copy of Parasite Eve(witch was the last present) however, the doorbell suddenly rang. The Birthday Breakup i then hopped right out of my seet adn walked ovar 2 teh dor adn grapped on2 teh door nob adn turnd it adn opend teh door 2 feind Noblu standing outsied. I waved her with a sotf smiel on my faec as i sed "Oh hey Nobl-" "U BICH!!!!!" she interupted, with a mad look on her faec. confoosed i assed "Is sumthing ron-" "YES SUMNTHING'S RONG!!!! Yestirdy was my '''birfday. last night, i helded a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE party at my haus ware i invited all my Gal-Pals adn a few hawt stragners i lterally jsut met on da stret. Dat night was liek teh wildest shit on earth; i drank lots of buze adn hadded an orgy with Mark adn performed a cuple satanic rituals whiel drunk, all wheil teh DJ played Rhapsody of Fire's newwest albun dat i bought with Eduardo's credit card at max vulome; i think it was called "System of Rhapsody" or sum other retarded naem. Anyways whiel teh partie was fun adn al, i kneed 2 ask u 1 thing: WHYY DIDENT U CUM!?!?!?!? FANGZ 2 UR ABCENSE, TEH ENITRE PARTIE WAS RUININED AN I HD 2 CRY MAYSELF 2 SLEEP WHEN EVERY1 WENT HOEM!!!" "I'm vereh sorry Noblu, its jsut dat i was kidnapped a cuple days ago adn i didnt even no ur party wus yesterday day so i culdnt cum ovu-" "DATS NO ECKSCUSE!!!!!!! FRENDS R SUPPOSED 2 SITCK 2GETHER AWLAYS, EPSECIALLY BEST FRENDS!!! And so i've maed dis decision. WE. R. OVUR!1!!!!! We r no longer bset frends frum dis pont onuards. Wat's even teh pont of being frends wth sum1 if theyre jsut gonna diss me?" "Butt nau who's going 2 be ur best firend?" "Oh, i alreddy fuond 1 bich. Not only does seh liek sum of teh saem things i do, she aslo promised dat she wood taek me 2 teh new Hooters x Chuck E Cheese restaurant opening downtown, adn no doubt judging by hau fuckgin badass she was at teh party, i no 4 a fackt dat she won't toatlly diss me liek u did. Anyways, goobdye former "Best Friend" adn she ten startd wlaking away butt then truned around adn contintued "Adn fuck u!1" as she flipped me off and seh stopped adn contined walking. smol terrs droplets then started 2 form in my eyes as Edd commented "So Mark's back, i wonder where he was dose pats few da-" but sotped as i sniffled a bit. he then walked ovur 2 me adn continued "W-wats rong Nabriho?" "*Sniff* Noblu's sed i'm no longer her frend *sobs*!" "Now now, don't crie Nabriho. Hey, maybe sum1 can taek u shopping with dose credit cards u got." "Wiil u then go wth meh?" "I'm sorry butt i cant. I hav 2 attend a imortant meeting at work soon, tho i promise i'll get u a copy of I Love You, Colonel Sanders b4 i leev. Tom, will u taek her shopping sooon?" "sORRY Edd, but i hav 2 go maek another Yuotube video with my friends, Eddie adn Elleut soon." Stated Toom, as he took a sip of smirnoff in da hicken. Matt then walked in2 da room as he cheered "Hey guys!" "Matt will u taek Nabriho shopping?" "Sure thing!" he then tugged my han as we walked in2 teh garage adn he got in teh front driveer's seet whiel i sat next 2 him adn he plugged in teh keys adn we dorve off. Shopping at the mall Whiel we wur drivving 2 da mall, Matt turnd 2 mee adn sawed my red faec. "What's wrong, idd u crie erlier?" he assed in a concerned tone, i relpied with "Yeah, Noblu sed dat we're no longer frends becus i dident go 2 her birfday parrty last niht." "Dont fell so bad Nabriho. Evey1 looses a frend at sum point. If u want, i cna be ur new bets freind." "Thnks." i then bented ovur adn lightly hugged him b4 i muvd back 2 my seet. After a whiel, we fnally maed it 2 a mall adn Matt parked jstu outside teh door. i then stepped iut a bit erlier then Matt who then walked ouvr 2 me adn grabbed my hand adn we walked insied teh building. "Wear do u want 2 go frist?" saked Matt "Their's a few restaurants down teh left hallway, a cuple cloths shops 2 teh rihgt, adn a GAMe PLACe jsut a cuple stoars ahed." "The GAMe PLACe." "Ok then, lets guuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" he then ran dwon all teh hallways with a cheerful smiel on his faec whiel i failed arond in da aer. Eventually, he sikdded 2 a hault at Teh GAEm PLAEc adn we walked inside The GMAe PELAc. Teh place was quite creowed, with narrow passageways betweem GAMe SHELVEs adn i cud see a cuple of tables 2 teh left adn rite in the distance. There wur aslo many black people there but i didnt mind at aal becus im nut a rascit adn in mo wy am i an rascist in any way, shap or form. i wakled ovur 2 a shelve adn picked up a copie of Hollow Knight for the Switch. Jsut ass i garbbed it, Matt camed bac wth a shopping cart adn i slammed teh gaem insied, relly watning 2 plae it wen i gotted hoem. i then wented arond da stoar buying moar games, grabbing copies of severerell games liek Final Fantasy Tactics, Project Diva Megamix, and a special edition uncensored version of HuniePop for the switch. By teh tiem i pockt out my last gaem, Digimon Wrold Dusk, teh cart was half filled wth gaems on all platforms. After all dat, we walked ovur 2 teh cashier adn i layed a $5,000 Doller bill on teh counter so my gaming adiction woudnt harm my delicate credit cards(yet). "Y didnt u yuz 1 of ur credit cards?" "Becus we sitll hav lots moar sohpping 2 do." "That'll $4,000. hear's ur leftover $1,000." spoke teh cashier, has he handed me adn Matt baout 7 bags of games adn i gabbed 4 whiel Matt grabed on2 five. We wur abot 2 trun arond adn walk out of teh stoar when suddenly, i hed teh suond of loud synkronized fottsetps, then teh door brusted oepn adn 2 voices yellied "GLORY TO SOAVET RUSHUH MOZZERFUCKERS!!!!!!!!!!" i thn swiftly tuned aron adn gasped 2 find Noblu standing alongsied another gurl with both of dem doing teh russhen saloot. Noblu adn teh gurl wur boh waring russhun winter coats, iwth Noblu's being olive gren adn teh otehr's being enoby black, black adn wite fussy fuir hats with Noblu's having ears on da sieds, adn black Hunter's boots with light brown fuzz at teh taup. Noblu then noticed me adn she yelled "OMG liek sup best friemd, no moar! i wood liek u 2 me my NEW best friend... Galvira Mindana Janniyone Alekstiana, tho i jsut call her Gal, Galvi or Mindy for obvios reesuns." Gal then turnd 2 her adn assed "Vo ze fuck is zat?!?" "Dearest rodstvennaya dusha, that slut ovur there is my former best friend, AKA traitor, Nabriho." "Oh, ok. Zough seriosly, vat fuckink cloths r zose, vas she on veed whiel in ze clozet?" "No, i tihnk she's jsut dressing liek a pathic whore ass an wae of getting me 2 go back 2 being her frend. Spoiler Allert: dat wont be happendening anytiem soon." "Hey, nice cloths ur wareing Noblu!!" i cheered ot, trying 2 change teh totic of teh converstaion, she then relpied with "Fangs bitch! Back at teh party last niht, Mindy coverted me 2 comumism adn gave mii dis cot ass a gitf of transition. We r both nau going on a cursade in dis mall 2 convert evey1 2 aur religion, no1 can sotp us." "So Noblu, vat should ve get at zis dumster fire?" questioned Galvi. Noblu walked ovur 2 a shelf adn picked up a copie of a gaem called "Pokemon: Cry of Satan Edition" adn Gal then jilted "OH. Oh. I'll shall get zis game zen." as she picked up a copy of "Pokemon: Chants of Cthulu Edition" adn they wented back 2 teh enetrance of da stoar adn jeered in unosin "SO LONG MOZZERFUCKERS!!!" adn they both leftted teh sotar without payig as Mindy's mahogany air lightly flowed in teh air. Me adn Matt then lefted teh stoar adn wented bacc in2 da hallways. For several huors, we wented arunod teh amll buying lots of good things at varuis stores from clothings stoars, to movie rental stoars liek Blockbuster, adn even sum moar gamestoars liek Gamestop, which unfortuanately wusnt ass large adn diverse ass teh Gamestop Edd wroked at. Howver, whiel at every singel sotre, dis thought lignered in my head, dis thought about Noblu adn Gal. not 2 ention, i culdve sworned i herd dem singing in russen in he distance, chatns which gradually grw moar adn moar luoder 2 my ears, tho i dint botyher asking Matt abot it. Several huors later, I payed 4 teh Stragety Guise to Final Fantasy 7 along side several other things wth 2 of my credit cards adn whiel me adn Matt wur walking out of teh soter, i letted out a sigh. Matt then turnd 2 me asn asked "What is it Nabriho?" "Well its jstu dat...i cant sotp thinking abot Noblu adn...that girl. I couldve swon dat i herd dem in teh ditsance at certain points whiel we wur shopping." "Hmmmmm." Matt then pilled ot hjs thone frum his pokit adn chiecked it b4 he contined "Well, maybe eating sumware will hlep get dem off ur mind." "oK then...i want DcMonalds." "U shure?" "yea." "Well, i usually go there. but ill og with u if that's wat u want. After al, its ur birfday;)" He then grabbed on2 my hand adn after walkign past a cuple stoars, we maed it 2 a McDonnaldss adn we walked in. I ssated at a neerby seet adn watied 4 Matt 2 odrere teh food becus altho i'm a yeer odler, i sitl cant order food myself becus i'm not a adult u hav 2 be 18 2 cuont ass a adult adn i wusnt 18 so i wasnt an adult adn i culdnt order becus i wasnt a adult. Anyway, he walked up 2 teh cahsier adn she assked "Welcum 2 McDonlads hau may i hlep u?" "Well, i wuld liek..." he then tjrned 2 me adn spoked "Jsut a regular bacin cheese brugar with a coek 4 teh dirnk." "Yeah. i wod liek 2 bacion cheez bregurs with a water adn a coke." "Ok then, taek ur seet wearever." concludded the cashier. Matt yhen rgabbed my hand adn we walked ovur 2 a neerby tabel adn tooked our seets. After a whiel, a made caemed bac wit our food adn layed dem on teh tablee. Matt then grabbed on2 his bacon cheesbruger adn took a bite out of it as i di teh saem, olny lsower. as i wus doing dis, Matt layed his bruger back 0n teh tabel adn assed "Nabriho?" i then layed my cheezburgr on the tabel adn replied "Wut it is?" "I'm sory dat ur brithday isnt going as planned. But i wanna ket u no that, even tho Noblu's no longer ur frend, adn i no that its is bothering u alot, understand dat...i'll awlays be hear 2 supprot u. Thru thick adn thin. until teh edn of tiem. cus...i luv u." "*sniff*, thanks Ma-" "SURPRISE MOZERFUCERS!" i then swiftly truned my hed 2 teh enetrance of teh Mcdonads adn saw Noblu adn Mindy standing in front of teh entrac of th MickeyDs with sevral other people behind teh door whereing rushin cloths doing russian salutes while chanting Katyusha. Galvi walked up 2 teh cashier, who then assed "What wood u liek?" "Vell i vould like a Vestern Gourmet Burger adn Chicken Vings viz Country Style Popatoes 4 ze sied, a Mojito Italiano and Vodka, and two Belgan Chocalote Micce 4 desert." "I'm sorry ma'am but we dont have aney of dat sutff. All of dose items is olny avalabel in Rushia and besides, u look far 2 yuong 2 evan odrere hear 2 begin wi-" suddenly, Gal puled out a APS Spetsnaz Rifle adn aiemd it at the chasheer hed as she admonished in a theatening tone "I said, HAND. OVER. ZE FOOD. NOW!!!" "Uh uh...uh okay then ma'am. ill odrer ur food frum russia rite waay, no cash neeeded. *nervous chuckle*" "Good. Nau vhere shall ve sit, moy partner v prestuplenii?" "Let's sit ovur dare wth all dose fatasses eating teh super siez meals." suggested Noblu, as she pointed to the far right of the rom, where dare wur a buinch of people croweded together at teh tabels. Mindy then cheered "Zat's excellent, moy drug. Ve shall march to ze seats adn spred our connunist agenda furzer zen ever." they then screamed in unicons "SUPPORT SOVIET RUSSHUH!!1!!!!" Zey then wakled ovur 2 uh tabel cloise 2 da 1 me adn Matt wur sitting at adn tooked ther seets there. Whiel Noblu wus unbocksing her Chicken Wing bocks, Galvi lukt ovur 2 Matt adn commented "Vho ze fuck is zat?" "That there's my foremr "best friend's" retarded, albeit hansum as fuck, ginger roomate Matt. Fun fackt: i lots my vriginity 2 him a few moths ago, back when he wus goffic adn edgy adn chill. But nau dat he's nun of dose things no moar, i dont giv uh shit abot him anymoar, adn as of nau, hansum squre-chinned gigners are not of my interest as of l8." "Yeah. Vhiel he is hawt adn all, i'm moar interested in secksy big bewbed gurls liek u, zo i sitll hold sum minor interest in guys, zo only 2 look at their secksy abs as fap material 4 vhen my aprents arent around to tell me vhat a fuckink embarassment of a dottur i am 2 zem." "BTW, ware r you're parnents?" "Oh, zat's no 1's buisness. Rgiht nau, ve need to put furzer effort in2 ze expanshun of our relijun. Ve need to show zese ignorant peopel vat ze true vay to live is, and if zey deny ze truth, vill piss and take dumps on zeir front lawns until zey accept." "Yeah! Fuck Christuns! Communistims teh TRU religion adn gateawy 2 da suol!1!" Matt then turned 2 me adn sed "Its bets dat we igor dem 4 nau, Nabriho. Let's just eat then leave." i then noddded back 2 him as i took a bite in2 my bacon cheezburger. After we finished eating aur foof, i luuked bakc ovur 2 Noblu adn Gal; they had jsut finished eting aslo adn Galvi declared "Nau zat ve have finished ze meal, ve shall go out viz our army of followers to teh Hooters x Mcdonalds, vile using our dennyer's front lawn's as our restrooms, adn gazer around ze restuarant adn tel russhun folk tails vile ve vait 4 ze restaruant to oepn. Adn once zey do, ve vill march in viz our vokdas and comdons and have ze wildest party at ze greatest restarant of all tiem; ve vill make out viz all ze Hooters Girls and new Chuck E Cheese Babes and fuck all zem up ze ass viz our erect strap on dildos vile ve spank zer cheeks till zey're redder zen rudoph's noze. it'll be ze gr8est partie in ze universe and all ze dennyer's vill fell instant regret opun lerning abot all ze china zey missed out on!" "Yeah nau let's embark!!!" adn then they gotted out of their seets adn screamed in unicorns "GLORY TO RUSIA!!" as they walked ot of teh restarunt. After dat, Matt payed 4 teh food wth 1 of my credit crads then we gotted up adn also walked out. We then exited the buildinf adn we walked bak ovur 2 da car adn gotted back in teh seets we wur in earlier. i then looked dwon at teh gruond with a fron on my faec when suddenly, Matt turned 2 me adn comfroted "Hey, its gonna be ok. Once we get hoem, i'll gladly play sum of dose new games u got with u." "Thanks..." adn then he started teh car adn we drove off. Back at the house Whiel we wur drivving homr, i looked out muh windoe adn saw a croud of poeple in russhun cloths marching dwon a siedwalk whiel doing teh russion saloot. Deep within the crowd, i cahughted a faynt glympse of Noblu adn Mindy dressed in Sar roebs ovur thier russhun cotes leeding teh drowd down teh sidewalk whiel they all chnated Moskau bu Dschinghis Khan. i quickly turned my hed bacc 2 teh windoe jsut b4 teh 2 notcied meh adn everything aftur dat continued as if nothing eva happend. After a whiel of drving, thecar ginally maed ti 2 da haus adn Matt setpped ot frist then me. Matt opend teh dor adn i setped in after him 2 find Edd adn Tom sitting at teh coch waching the nus. "Hey Edd." i grreted 2 Edd as i waved at him he turnd 2 me adn replied "Hey Nabriho! i got u a copie of I Love You, Kernal Sanders, hear!" he then toseed me da chartridge adn i grabbed it with my left hand liek a ptcher cahing a baseball with his pitcher hand. I then turnd 2 Tom adn i waved 2 him adn he noticed and he replied "Hey Nabriho!" "How did it go?" "It went gr8, as usual. Wanna play Thrill Kill wth meh soon?" "Not rite nau, i'm gonna play Ehrgeiz frist adn try 2 unlock Cloud Strife, then i'll let u play Thrill Kill wth me." "Ok." i then walked ovru 2 my room adn opened teh door adn stepped in. i then pulgged up my nu PS1 2 my Diamond couvered TV adn insetred teh Ehrgeiz insied teh PS1 then turned the PS1 on then the TV adn it then all satred. After about 2 hours, i finally unlocked Cloud Srtife adn had jsut finished my frist battle playing as him when i desided 2 taek a brake and turned of both my PS1 adn TV 2 converse energy becus i wanted 2 saev da palnet liek Cloud so i turned off my PS1 and TV to conserve energy. I then opened teh door 2 my rom adn walked out back 2 teh living room, wear Edd adn Tom wur sitll waching the new whiel Matt wus sitting next 2 dem taeking a nap. A cummershall break had jsut started when suddenly, there was an nock at the door. Edd then got up adn opened teh door 2 a girl with light blu hare wearing a dark violet hoody. "Hey Edd." "Hey Laurel. coem in." Laurel(the blu hared gurl) then stepped in2 da haus adn tooked a seet rite next 2 Matt. Edd then sed "Niec 2 hav u hear Laurel." "Yeah well, i acutally came hear 2 tell u sumthin." "Go on." "Well, i'm holding a partie at my haus 4 my nu gurlfrend adn i wantded 2 no if u adn Tom wood liek 2 go." "Of course we wood. Wait, where did dis nu girlfren cum from?" "uuuh well, its is a bit compulicated butt i'll explain at teh partie." "Ok. C'mon Tom." he then started shaking Tom adn he eventually woked up turned 2 Edd adm groaned "uuuuh, fine." Edd then tund 2 me adn informed "Bye Nabriho, we're going to a friend's parity. Jsut stay hear adn play ur nu gaems while we're gone. Matt will wach ovur u." he then shook Matt a litl bit adn woked up "Bye Matt wach ovur Nabriho 4 ok?" "Ok!" cheered back Matt. Ass soon as Edd closed teh dooor after Tom stepped out fitrs, Matt walked ovur 2 me adn sed "Hey Nabriho. I jsut had dis dream." "Huh?" "Let me explain." '''Matt's POV I weakly opened my eyes 2 feind myselv in a dark empty void of dark emptiness. No matter hau hadr i observed teh place, i culd see not a single drop of coluor aneyware in front of my ocean blu eues. I then gotted up of teh flor adn lukt around teh room, serching 4 any syn of human lyfe. I jsut tooked a cuple setps around teh rom when suddenly, a girl descended from above. She had grey skin with medum lenth black hare, and wore bright red sunglases, a long sleeved cyan underjumpsuit, a bright red tawp, a long red shrit witch showed her 2 ligs, adn bright red boots. She stared deep in2 my eyes concealing 2 dark blue oshuns with ehr own deep red volcanic irises, which consealed a feeling of nostalgia and i sopekd "Hey." "Oh, hey agen." "Well, i iddnt reely think i wood evur see u agen after "that"(A.N: REED CHAPTER 9) but, hear we r." "Neither did i. Adn well honestly, i don't realy remember anything." "Huh?" "I no u wur dere butt, all i remembered was dat u did sumthing dat maed me feel better abot myself, tho i dont no wat u did. Anywaes, shall i...giv myselve a moar...proper introduction?" "Go on ahed." "Well, name's Terezi, ur new dream sprit. After u took a biet of dat bacon cheezburger at dat Mcdonelds, i became infused with u adn i can nau take form in ur dreams." "Oh ok." She then tooked a cuple moar steps clooser 2 me adn continued "Ass ur nu perosnal new dream spirit, i can do watever u wamt of me 2 do; tell u wat's going on in the outside world, let u create nu dream worlds, predict the future, u name it, i got it. So giv it al away." "i hav dis probelm. Well, it's actually a frend's problem. Dis monring, her former best freind, Noblu, broke her freindship with her adn nau she's sad abot it. Not olny dat, but Noblu nau has dis nu frend, Mindy, adn they've been going around a mall me adn Nabriho went 2 converting people 2 comumisn. Adn i chose 2 bee Nabriho's new best frend but...i sitll don't no wat 2 do. I want her 2 be happy, it's gess dat, i think she sitll wants Noblu. But i dont no wat i can do abot it. Any suggestions?" "Hmmmm" she then started paceing arond teh rom a little bit, with her finger close 2 her chin dat she lihtly tapped. She soon sotpped adn assed "So if i'm correct, sum Chuck E Cheese x Hooters restaruant is abot 2 open soon, and dat Noblu wus gonna go there soon, perhaps with her nu friend and followers?" "Why yes." she then ran up 2 me adn magistrated "I hav jsut teh idea! Jsut put her in a Hooters or Chuch E Cheese outfit, then hav her sneek in adn hav secks with Noblu. Adn if teh sex goes really well, then when Noblu finds otu her ture identitiy, she'll no doubt want 2 be her friend agan." "Gr8!!! i shall taek her na-" "Wait, first i remind u of sumthing. If u rlly want dis 2 wrok, then ur probably gonna hav 2 cum in with her." "Ok then, but wat can i ware?" "hmmmm...well, jsut dress as sum handsum version of sum Chuck E Cheese charactar then ur pretty mcuh done." "Ok." "Luks liek ur abot 2 waek up, see u tonight!" then she ascended as everything went white. NABRIHO'S POV "OMG DAT'S A AMAXING IDEA!!111111" I gasped out at teh vereh edn of teh sotry "I'll go 2 my rom adn put sumthing on rite away!" "Ok then ill go do dat 2. BTW i thnk teh Hooters x Chuck E Cheese is gunna oepn soon, so hurry up." "ok." so then i rushed 2 my room adn pulled off all my cloths in 1 swipe. i then braged in2 my colset adn pulled out sum stuff frum dare. i tehn put on a purple tanktop wth a yello C in the middel dat also hadded light gren srtaps, a lght geern skrit dat twirled in teh aer like dose skirts dose 4 gurls ware in Doki Diko Literature Club, sum smoll demin knee sox, adn bright red sparkly hi healz with silk wite bows. After dat, i unidd my hare adn tehn ran 2 teh baffroom. I then graabed sum stuff from teh patnry adn putted my hare up in 2 lonmg pigtales then put teh tips of each back in teh hairbows in my hed, maeking dem luk liek large maus ears. I chose 2 keep teh raynbow coluors depsite duh wrisks becus i didnt want any of teh large amounts of dye i used 2 go 2 waste adn i aslo feared dat washing all of dat off culd heavely effect the envorinment. i pulled my 2 points back with sum hare gell adn they reeched dwon 2 my ass adn i though it lukt kinda kewl becus it kinda lukt liek there wus a empty traingel in teh midel of my hare kinda liek teh hiden arrow in teh best buy logo which i thought wus kinda kewl. Lastly, i putted on sum bright pink blush with light green I-liner adn purpel lipstick. After al dat, i wakled out of teh baffroom 2 feind Matt standing at teh door. He nau had on a no sleeve short Hooters tank top wich only covered teh upper part of his pael ginger bodie, a sexy pear of light orange shorts with wite rims wich maed his ass luk niec, adn short professionaly crafted angelic boots. I muved out of teh baffroom adn he setpped in, adn peered in thru a crack neer teh door after he unlocked it adn muvd ovur 2 da sink. He garbbed sum hare jell from teh pantry adn stled his hare in2 a well crafted Modern Pompaodur with his hare sleeked back in2 teh most well polisted shape i hav evur scene any1 maek with hare. He then grabbed sum hare dye adn died the tips of his hare fiery red with teh skiil, perfection, adn keeness of an roman architect. He then grabbed a nother can of haresrpay adn died teh very back of his hare a warm shade of orange yellow, making his hare luk liek the ink in a Chamelion marker trnasitiong from a fiery volcanic red 2 close 2 teh warm bright coluor of teh sun during a sunset over a calm still beach. After all dat, i stepped back as he walked out adn turned 2 me adn assed "Hau do i luk?" "U LUK NARCISUS AFTER HIS HARE WAS DROWNED IN TEH FLOWING LIQUIDS OF A SUNSET!!!" "Oh okay. Well, let's go adn maek htis shit wrok." "Yeah!" we then walked out of teh haus 2 teh car Matt got in the fornt dirvver's seet while i got beside gim. He then turned teh radoi 2 Pum Pum(Dark Raver @ Sensation Black Mix) by Mark Acardipane as we drove off. A wild party(to put it lightly). After a littel whiel of drivving, Matt praked the car in a parking lot close 2 teh siedwalk. I then unbuckled adn hot out of teh car adn truned arond 2 a rectangular building with a bi-coluored traingle rooof(the left sied was liht oragne while the othur was purpel). in front of teh door was a croud of poele dressed as soviet russhuns crowded at teh dor while chanting the State Anthem of the Soviet Union in anticipatiom. Matt then stapped ovur 2 mii adn grabbed 2 hand adn we walked over 2 teh crowd. Then sudenky, i hwrd teh suond of a knob being turned adn lukt up adn saw sum1 behid teh door unlocking it. Acfter a whiel, teh door was opend adn teh crowd of Rhussians barged liek a stampede of boofaloos whiel me adn Matt walked clamy behind. When we setpped insied, teh place wyus alreddy filed with people playing games adn earning tickits, people ordering food at teh numermous chashier desk order thingies, adn mans adn womans casually swandering arond presumbably serching 4 sum china. We wached ass sevral secksy Hooters girls adn Chuck E Cheese babes walking up 2 tabel with food in their hands, laying dem on tabels as sum of teh customers would request 4 secks. "Ok, nau we jsut ned 2 fiend Noblu and dat otheur gurl, ask 4 secks, adn hoep dat dat the'yre fppled by are disquises." whisperd Matt 2 my ears. We then started walking further insied when suddenly, a girl with black hsort hare wareing a sparkly red dress ranned up 2 me adn ejeculated "OGM ITS SO NIEC 2 SEE U AGEN ACQUANTENCE-CHAN DAT METNG AT MY JEVOHIAN CHURCH WUS SO FUN WITH U THERE LETS G0 HAVE SECKS 2GETHER I BROUGHTED SUM MOAR DILDOS 4 TEH BORTH OF U-" "I'm sorrey uhhh..." "EVETTE THO I LEGGELLY CHAGNED MY NAEM 2 KANAYA-CHAN A FEW MONTHS AGO IN MEMOMY OF MY WAIFOO KANAYA!!!" "Ok then, well sorry Kanaya-chan, but i'm buisy wth sumthing nau so i cant hav secks wth u nau." "*Weeaboo tears*" "Don't cry nau. I promise dat once i am doen with my objection, we will do secks 2gether...witg a few nu memebers~" "OMG THANS FRED I HOEP WE GET 2 DO SEX 2 EATCH OTHER SOON;3" "I hope so 2:)" adn she then skipped off as Matt turnd 2 me adn assed "U no dis perons Nabriho?" "Yea; she's sum1 a meeted a few mothns ago whiel at sum place; moar pacifically a church ware i hadded a orgy with a bunch of furrys adn homestukc fans where i got my organs all mashed up in2 mush." "Ok okay. Well, lets just stahp dilly dallying nau adn go feind dose 2." "Ok." adn then we started wanserinf arond teh place serchin 4 are tragets. It was unfortunatly 4 both of us dat it was hadrer then i lukt; not olny did teh large amont of people there maek it almost impossible 2 see any1 in da backround, but since mostly everyone wore the saem coat as the 2, there wur tiems wger i fought i fuond dem, but it was actually 1 or 2 cumpletly unrealated people. I wus abot 2 trun around after a checking a tabel when suddenly, i herd a sceem from behind "HELL YEAH, GL0RY 2 RUSSHIA!!!!" I switfly truned arond adn gapsed in shock 2 find Noblu adn Mindy standing bye uh arcade cabenit which was puoring ot tickets. Mindy then replied "Blyad' yeah!!!!!!!! VIZ ALL ZESE TICKETS, VE CULD BY ALL OF CHINA!!!!!" "AND INFECT TEH CITIZENS'S MEINDS WITH OUR SUPERIOR RELIJIN!!!!" "U SED IT TOVARISHCH!!! Zough i am fellink a bit tired from all ze fun shit, lets go eat sum Hooters Chicken Vings adn maybe fuck sum gurls b4 ve earn mor tickits." "Suonds liek a gud idea, leys go." adn they walked away from teh arcade ,achine as Matt lgihtly gasped behid me "OMG ITS DE-" "Shhhhhh, be quit. Ur guna blow are covur." "Oh, sorry." adn then we followed dem whiel they werent luking until they satted at a brich wooden Hooters table with a Chuck E Cheese adn Hooters menu alreddy on the tabel. Gal then turned around adn jolted when she saw us adn gasped "Vow! I nevur nu ze vaiteressses hear vere so quick!" "Adn i nevur nu dat they also hired sexy hawt guys, tho i sitll care moar about teh gurl becus they have big tit!" rpelied Noblu. I then cheerfully greeted in a cherrful tone "Hi, welcome 2 Huters x Check E Chuuse, wat can i get u 2?" "Ve vould liek sum bacon vrapped Chickin Vigns viz Beer Cheese adn Pretzels adn aslo viz caviar and 4 ze desert sum Chocolate Mousse." delcared Galvi, immediatley i came back with slight lust in my eyes "I'm sorry but those items might taek a little whiel, there's bin sum compilcations in the kichen. In the meentem, wud u 2 leik a... apatizer?" "U mean secks? FUCK YEH!!!" ejaculated Noblu then hopped rite up on2 teh table, staring in2 me with lustful lsut as hse continued "Can u belive it Mindy? Olny a few minuts hear adn we're alreddy geting sum china?" "Yeah! In ze meantime, i'll shall be getting myself sum dick adn ass from zis manslut over hear!" rtpelied Midny as she ouned on Matt, causing him 2 fall 2 teh floor. I was lookling down at Matt whiel he was on da flor when suddenly, i fetled Noblu grab on2 my tits adn rip off my tank top, reaviling my neon liliac silk bra adn causing my bewbs to buonce around uncrotablly. "Buch mice, firm, round tits ya got dere. Kinda remidns me of my former "best friend's" but wear not frends anymoar, so ignore wat i jstu sed." soothed Noblu in a luistful toen as she sowly pulled dwon my shrit using her feet, reaveling my neon mauve pantys with rose red laces. Noblu then started pulling of my hi healz 4 me as i pulled dwon my pantys, unitl they reeched teh flor alongsde teh long-off hi heals adn leaving me in only my bra adn kneesox. Noblu then got hebind me adn started unhooking my bra adn whiel she wus doing dat, i lukt dwon at teh flor adn saw Gal lightly scraping her finger acros Matt's chest with teh Hooters shirt laying beside dem. As she wus removing his shus, h3 put both his hands on teh sieds of his shorts adn pulled dem dwon at a resonable pace until they fell 2 teh dloor, exposing Matt's white bozers with light orange rims dat has the text "Taste my cicken wing" in the centr. He then culteched the sied of his boxers with his left hands adn tore it right off, exposing his hard thoirbbing memeber dat wus bascally beggin 4 cum kitten kuddles. HOwever suddenly however, i suddenly felted my bra cum unhooked an fall on2 my lap liek a desceding space cat frum space rash ladnign on an conveiniently placed pillow. I then turned my hed adn finded Noblu staring in2 me with depp luts as she lightly bounced my bewbs with her 2 hands whiel i moaned in lust at the sexyness of teh hole thang. 4 sevral minuts, she kept lightly massaging my brests at a slow, passive pace liek a anamoured funiture critc lighly scraping teh fuzz of teh wrold's softest blanket in shack and awe. After a whiel, she removed her left hand from my left bewbs adn placed it on my vagina. She them startecd slowly movung her hand vertically across my vagina, giving it teh saem treetment dat she wus giving my right bewb whiel i started moaning even luoder moans of lust. Suddenly, she then smirked a deviliesh smirk as she thrusted her middel fginer in2 my vagina, causign me 2 blurt out a liud moan of lust. She thnen pulled backk little b4 she started furiously thrusting her middle in2 my liek a child on crack with a water gun shooting all dem zombehs whiel running thru a watrer park at full speed trying 2 reech dat tice cream truck adn get himself a taste'a dat sweet sweet qauduple chocaclote ice cream. Whiel she wus fucking me merciallesly with dat tall hard finger of hers, i truned 2 da flor adn witnessed Matt slighlty bending dwon 2 teh flor, offeting his treat 2 teh russhun in front of him. Tehn, liek dat shork in Jaws biting in2 dat women in dat 1 scene, she opened her mouth adn thrustied it right dwon on2 his ginger ale all teh way in, causing Matt 2 blrut otu a suden loud moan of lyst. Admist the moans of lust, he was crying out beggin 4 mercy, but she jsut kept on, pulling up adn dwon on his cock liek dat 1 kind of ride at those amusment parts where teh seet slowly goes up, then suddenly swiflty starts going down causing everyone in the seets 2 scream at teh top of thier lungs ovur teh suddeness of teh chagne in pase. Then suddenly, she pulled out of his mouth, alreddy leaving Matt a tired sweaty mes with his tricoluored hare all sweaty from teh exhausion as sweatdrops dripped from his face liek miniatrue water falls. "Galvi...*sogh*...can we stahop 4 a moment...i'm *pant*...i'm feeling a bit tirred nau adn i'm all worned ou-" "VAT!?! FUCK NO!!!!!!!!!!" she poroclaimed as she stood up adn unbuttoned her coat and dramatically threw it beside her, reavlening her blood red bra adn pantys, both with the communist symbol on dem(the bra had it on hte left bewb whiel the panty had it in the center) "VE R DOING ZIS VETHER U LIKW IT OR NOT, IN ZE NAME OF GLORIUS RUSSIA!" Then, seh placed her hands on boith peices of unergraments, adn pulled dem both of in 2 almost simultanios swoops, adn dropped teh torn pieces on2 teh gruond, ecksposing her bouncing throbibng big ass tits adn wet desperate vagna. She then crawled closeer up2 his ocean byu I's adn stared back in2 dem with her dark brown cuppochino coluored eyes which gave off a aura od undying lustful lust, staring deeply as she positioned herself. Then suddenly, whiel Matt was caughted in her ete-catching passhunate trance, seh thrusted her ass str8 dwon on2 his stiff as a skyspracer penis, causing him 2 blurt out a loud moan of lust. He had no tiem 2 recat as she started furiosly thrusting up adn dwon his spear liek dat 1 video of a train where it's impossibal 2 tell if it's goign in 1 idrection or the other dat kinda looks liek a illusion, with precum leaving teh lower half of his pole cumpletly coated in a sticky surface of wite. Whiel all dat was going on, i suddenly screamed at teh tawp of her lungs asd i felted Noblu's ginfer peenerate rit thry my cerivix adn furiously poke teh upper wall of my vainga whiel she devilishly grinned behind me with lustful intent. Then, i letted out a scream of lust as I cummed otu my creamy white sugar fluis from my oddly sgaped pink frit on2 Noblu's finger, which she then took out of me adn forcefully tjurned my face 2 her's, pulling our lips closer adn we maed out. Seh then truned 2 ware Matt adn Galvi wur havving secks adn suggested "Hey, y don't we both help him adn my best friend out a bit, y don't we?" Shr then reeched in2 her pockets adn pulled out a hot pikn steap on "I'm awlays sure 2 kep thees in handy whne teh tiem cums." she then wrapped teh strap aorund herself adn as seh was doing dat, i wlaked ovur 2 Matt adn assed "Hey Ma-i i meen sir. Is it okay if i put my vaigna in ur fae-" "Buitch vat ze fuck r u vating 4? If u vant to put ur vagina in his face, zen put ur vagina in his face!!!" i then sed mo nore as i walked up 2 his moth adn sutck my vagina rite in his face. Almost immediatly, i felted him thrust his tongue rite up me liek a needle going in2 a arm, only it felted goof. I moaned loudly in lust as he pulled his tongue up adn dwon my cavern of flesh adn scooped up drops of my pre-cum liek a kid who just ate the frosintg off sum vanilla cake bacuse he wanted chocalote but he got vanilla insted but he wasnt pissed becuz at leest the forsting tasted gud. I looked up in front of him adn swa Noblu looking dwon at him with a devilish grin as she rubbed her hands 2 gethar. I wached as suddenly, she thursed her strap on(whic wusnt ivisble becuase Matt was blocking it) up Matt's ass, causing him 2 muffle out a loud painful mon of lust which echoed in teh walls of my vagina, a feeling of echoeing pleasure which felted liek a sevral smol vibraters vibrating in me, boucning aorund teh place as i lightly moaned in lust. Eventually, I herd Mindy moan out a loud moan of luist as she didded teh Ahegao face, which obviosly meaned dat she cummed her thick gooey melted nacho cheese on2 Matt's bradestick. She then gotted of adn lukt towards meh adn beckined "Hey, vy don't u have a seet also. In ze meentime, i'm gonna repay him adn give him a taste of mien own pure vhite porridge if you no vat i meen." she then hopped off of Matt's fudgesicle, whic was still erect adn thorbbing. I hopped of his faec adn stepped ovur 2 his intesifying erect penicl adn truned 2 his faec, ware Galvi wus abot 2 thrust her vagina in2 his mouth, adn thursted straight dwon on2 his flagpoel like a beam descending dwon from a spaceship. I letted out a loud scrwaming mona as his ginger ale botlle penertated rite thru my cervix adn in2 my utrus like a plater using 1 of those bird head powerups in Jet Pack Joyride adn he started continuosly thrusting his rulr up my bodie at a moderate pace whiel i moaned in lust adn he didded teh saem tho it was shortly muffled out by Gal putting her fangaondo in his face. From behind, i culd heer Noblu panting in lsut as she furiously thursted her erect strap up Matt's ass adn i culd slightly hear sum of Matt's muffled moans and pants of lust as her moans grew louder adn louder in dis sea of lust adn pleshore. Eventually, after wat seamed liek several huors of lust, me, Noblu, Gal, adn Matt screamed out "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" in unisons 2gether as i flted Matt thurst out of my uterus adn cum on the sruface of teh uterus, which leeked dwon on2 my fallopian tubes tho i nu preggers woudlnt happen brcus ur supposed 2 cum inside for teh fluids 2 reech the insides of the fallopians tubes adn feritlise teh eggs but he cummed outside where there wur no eggs so i nu i woudnt contract gregnancy. Mindu then stepped up off of Matt with her vagina leekng out cum adn Noblu also gotted up behind Matt with her vagina doing the same adn sed "Looks liek were doen hear Galvi. Lets go fuck sum moar sexy Hooters x Chuck E Cheese slu-" "OMG HEY NABRIHO!!!!!!!!111!!" suddenly, i turned aorund adn saw Kanaya-Chan waving 2 me adn duh ditsance. I gasped adn ejecuolated "Kanaya-Chan? Y r u gertting me right nau of all tiems, adn hau do u no mah naem?" "Well whiel u adn dose other people wur having secks, i satted at a neerby table so i culd wach u guys hav secks adn masticate to it whiel i wated for dat large order of Tir-Cheese-Pizza i ordered ealeir. I then gotted a good lokk of ur eyes adn dat gaves me a falshback 2 teh tiem at dat Jehovain Church i mentioned earlier. i was resting on da flor after u fucked me teh frist tiem adn i culd hear u talking 2 sum1 who called u Nabriho so dat's hau i lerned ur name:3" in my mind, i was thinking 2 myself "Oh shit, I'm fucked..." Then, teh moment of horror came adn Noblu truned aorund adn sed "Wait, so u r Nabriho! I shuldve knowned!!!" she then lowred her hed as her hed starting boiling red with wat mustve bin fury ovur teh relizaton. Gal then truned aornd also adn saw Noblu fuming adn turend to me adn screamed "VAT ZE FUCK DID U DO TO HER U MOZZERFUCKER! I'LL KILL U FOR ZIS DISGRACE 2 MY LYUBIMAYA DEVUSHKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" adn she charged at me with rage in her fiery eyes. She wus abot 2 aim a vlow when sudenly, Noblu jumped in the way adn nlocked her punch as she repleid "Mindy, what teh hel r u dong 2 her!?!?" "VAT DO U ZINK I'M DOING? ZIS IS VAT SHE GETS 4 TRYINK TO TAKE U WAAY FROM ME ZAT CLINGY SLUT!!!!!!" "STFU!!! Dat wus liek, sum of teh gratest secks i evur had in my lif! Y dont u lern 2 quite whining adn biching abot shit jsut becus things didnt go ur way adn just deel!" she then flipped her of adn sed 2 mii "OMG U BICH LIEK I DIDNT NO DAT UR WOMAN FLUIDS TASTED SO GUD!!1111!!! SCREW WAT I SED DIS MONRING, WE'R BEST FRIENDS AGAN, U, ME, AND GALVI: TEH ULTAMITE 3SUM!!!" "BICH!!! I VANT NOZINK IN ZIS "3SUM" ADN IT CAN GO BRUN IN HELL!!! VE'RE NO LONGER FRENDS ANYMORE IF UR BACK VIZ HER!!! ZEY PROBABLY TASTE LIEK SHITE ANYWAY-" then suddenly, Kanaya-chan walked ovur adn tramped her ovur whiel cheering "OMG CAN I BE IN UR 3SUM NABRIHO!?!?!?!?" "Who's dat?" Noblu ased me; i rpeldeid "Its a long story." "Oky then, she can join, thi personally, i think Homestuck's awful adn boring as shit even tho i evur red it b4." "OMG FANGS ADN BURN U H8ER!!!!" cheered Kanaya-chan. I noticed a grin on Noblu's face adn inquisisted "Wat is it? Is it sumthing abot teh 3sum?" "3sum? Hell no dis aint gonna be no 3sum!" "Butt Matt passed out a few minuts ago." "No not him...her." She then waled ovur 2 Gal adn lifted her off the flor "Dat bich is gunna get wat she deserves 4 calling ur cum crap!" adn then layed her neer Matt's bodie. She then pulled out her dildo adn pulled it back as she instructed "Nau git ovur there adn stand by whiel i nock her awake." i then walked ovur 2 her adn suddenly, Noblu flung the dildo rite in Gal's face at full force, leaving a mark. She imediatly woked up adn screeched "Vat ze fu- vat do u guys vant!?!?!?!?" "Oh we no exacly wat we want from u...NAU TASTE THE RAINBIOW MUTHERFUCKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Noblu screeched backk as she flung me dwon on Mindy, my vagina ladning on her motuh. Gal tried to pull me of but Noblu wrapped lethar betls around her as she jeered "Ur not going anyware, until u plees my frend. Nau stick it in!!" she then slapped her in teh back of teh hed with 1 of teh belts forcing her to stab her tongue in2 teh entracne of my vagina. I looked dwon adn wached as her shrunken bloodshot eyes, sudenly dilated, her pupils taking up 3/4 of her eyes as i witnessed a deep lust form in her soul from deep within her smol clear globes dat wur her eyes. i then fetled a anorger trhust as Gal fruiosly thrusted her tongue up my cod canal liek dog running thru a racing couarse at full speed after accidentally taking sum speed boosters dat wur in his dog food whiel i moaned in lust. Suddenly, i herd Noblu from behind me sooth "Hau abot we do it jsut 1 last tiem~?" adn she then thrusted her erect strap on up my ass liek a train speeding thru a narrow tunnel, causing me 2 blurt out a loud moan of lust. "Awwww, looks liek i'll hav 2 wait..." sighed Kanaya-Chan as statrd at teh scene going on in the distance i cheered her up with "Wat r u talking abot? I still hav 1 other hole available." "Wat do u meen?" "GO under me adn see 4 urselve...aaaaaaaa..." she then walked ovur adn crwaled under me adn gapsed "OMG OMG OGM FANGS NABRIHO DIS AWSUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" adn she suddenly thrusted her tognue up my peehole with teh force of a snake creeping up a thin tunnel adn statted thrusing in2 me in uncontrollable joy as teh snake dahsed thru teh tunnels after encountering a smol rat in teh distance. Suddenly, i felted Galvi's tongue thrust it'self thru both my cervix adn unteris in 1 single dramatic thrsut which ended up in teh very bottom of my larger intestines, casugin me 2 blurt out a loud moans of pain adn lust as she lightly scraped her tognue around my soft wet intestines. Adn then, i yelped as i fetled Kanaya-chan's tongue pentrate thru my larger instetines adn in2 my smoller intetsines at teh saem teim ass Gal'vis tunoge pentrate thru both my smoller adn larger intesteines in 1 thrust adn slide across teh other's tongue adn then they statrted french kissing, tangling eahc other in ther wet lusty saliva filled luv as i felted parts of my intestines tangle 2 gether liek brades. They kept on slidding their tongues up my bodie whiel tangling my organs up in eahcotehr on teh process until eventually, i fetled dem colide wth Noblu's strap on jstu as soon as it penetrated in2 my stomach adn Kanaya-chan adn Mindy started scooping teh pre-cum on teh strap liek 2 children sharing a twin popsicle licking it 2gether. They kept massaging teh strap, with teh bottom parts of th tongues iszzling a bit in my sotmuch acids until it grew 2 th piont ware the tip wus toching teh other sied og my stomcuh lining inside, threatening 2 penetrate right thru at any momment liek when u press teh tip of a pencil cloise 2 a erasre adn part of it turns a little bit white at teh spot where the pencil is. "I'M AMLOST THERE!!!" scrreched Noblu as her face turned red "I FELL IT 2 CSNT W8!!!" replid Kanaya-chan in a sexy whine "LET'S DO DIS 2GETHR!" "FUCK YEA!" adn then th 3 thrusted up my throat adn in2 my motuh at the same tiem liek 3 missles firing at teh saem time adn Noblu's strap cummed out her fluids on2 my tastebud, igniting a flame in my motuh as teh holy liquids of the waterfalls of haven dripped on2 my crowd of hungery orhpans, bringing dem bliss adn joy, shortly after i cumed out of my vagina. I then felted as Gal's tongue pulled itself bajc, slowly pulling out of my organs until it was out of my bodie as Kanaya-chan's tongue also didded teh same thing and slidded out at teh same time adn Noblu's strap also slid out. I then satted up adn turned 2 Gal adn 2 my surprise, she jumped rite up adn ejaculated in a cheer "OMG ZAT VAS ZE GREATEST TASTINK CUM I EVER FETLED IN MT SVIET TASET BUDDS!!!! VAT ZE HELL VUS I THINKINK ERLIER, ALL 3 OF U R MY NEV FRIENDS!!11!" "YAY!!!" Noblu cheered as she gave mah nu frend teh russhun salut "Let's celebrate 2gether by fucking sum moar ababes in this heavenspawn!" adn then she grabbed Galvi's hand adn they ran off 2 a neerb horde of Hotter Girls in teh ditsance as Kanaya-Cahn folowed. I was abot 2 get up adn follow dem also when i herd Matt groan from begind me b4 he assed "uuuuuhhhhhh...wat happend?" "Well...it worked! Not only dat, but nau i hav 2 nu frends! There ovur ther!" "Wow, i didnt expact things 2 go dis well, but at leese we did it an nau u adn Noblu r frends agan Can i join dem?" "Of course, ur teh 1 who helped me after all. Hey guys! My friend Matt wood also liek 2 parpicitate!" "Cool, i'm sure zees vhores vuld liek sum gigner ale up zere arseholles!" rpeleid Galvi. We then gotted adn ran ovur 2 ware teh 3 wur sitting at a another table waitnig 4 a girl adn me adn Matt sat on teh other sied 2 Kanaya-Cjan, Noblu, adn Mindy. Adn so 3 sevral huors, teh 4 of us wented arond tbhe place having hawt sex wth Hooters Girls adn Chcuk E Cheese Babaes, fuckng dem adn letting dm fuck us with oour straps adn other sex toys. We also wuld taek sum brakes adn play dose gaem device thingies like that hoop an that electronic thingie with the lumberjacks adn we al erned lots of tickits tho i erned teh most becus im the best at evrything tho im not a arrogent bich adn evy1 else didded there best adn we sued those tikets to buy lots of plushies adn videogames adn yots adn even a new Yarygin Pistol 4 Mindy cus he lieks guns. We alos played sm Dance Dacne Revolution adn Gal did sum Gopak to Kalinka adn she gotted a 1000% score which erned us 1 billion tickits which we used to buy teh most expansive stuff in the place; i boughted th Elemental Gearbolt Assasins Case, Noblu bought a copy of Grnad Theft Auto San Andreas(hot coffee mod inclded), Matt bought a Marie Antoinette Barbie, adn Galvi pruched a T-14 Armata. After serval huors passed, we stopped having secks with girls adn decided 2 eat sum food; i ordered a tri-ceese Chuck E Cheese pizza with mini boneless Hooters wings as toppings alongised coke, Nblu ordered sum Bacone wrapped wings wth a japaleno black olive piza with Mors, Matt ordered a taco slad with Chuck E Chease mozzarella sticks adn Pepsi, adn Mindy ordered sum Hoters naked wings drenched in Vodka adn Chuck E Cheese pepperoni pizza with a gallun of Vodka. We all then satted dwon at the tabel, with Mindy dragging Knaya-chan to the left of her on teh right side chars(she got tried from all teh sex adn fell asleep so dat's y she didnt get any tickitsi stil saved sum 4 her) adn after a whiel, a nurse came back with our food adn Noblu adn Mindy immeidatly asked 4 sex. After they finihed doing the do, the 2 got up and walked back 2 teh tabel, where the nau exhaused maid layed our food on teh tabel. We all immeidatly dugged in2 our food adn satred cunsumption of it whiel Mindy told tales abot her russhun hertage, hau she belived dat Anatasia would be reincarnated as a russhun goddess comparable 2 athena in 2020, adn hau we shold all convert to comunism 2 honour Rapsutin adn dat he cuuldve prevented teh russhun family's execution if dem nobles didnt kil him. i din't convert, tho i sitll respected her greatly adn was greatly intrigued by her tall tales, tales about hau she used 2 be a russhian Tsar in a past life, hau she believed she would be reincarnated as a univese eating chinchila, and most intringingly, hau her weekend went. After we all finihsed eating our food, Matt spoke in a tried tome "DAmn, its bin a long day, i think it's tiem we go hoem." "yeha im tired 2." i rpleid also in a tired tone "Buy guys!" "Bi shlyukha!" Noblu adn Galvi waved in unicons as me an Matt stepped out of our seets, walked out the buildinf, got of the car, and drove home, stuffed adn dehydrated, but blissful adn satifyed. Meanwhile at Laurel's House THIRD PERSON POV After a bit of wallking, Edd adn Tom finlly maed it 2 Edd's frined's, Laurel's, house. Teh ruf was dark blu liek a well polihsed saffire adn teh exterior wal was plane grey liek teh smole of a speeding motorcycle with gardens stationed neer dem infested with dazzling navy blu roses glistening in teh illuminating moonliht. Teh 2 bois walked up 2 teh hard dark grey concrete 4-stair steps and walked up dem 2 teh lgiht brown oak wood door with a golden victorian doorknob glistening teh relfection of a rainbow in teh moonlihgt. Edd placed his hand on da well polished ryst free golden knob conncected to the doorr adn shoke it a bitt, finding it wus locked, then pressed teh door bel right next 2 teh door. Shory after, Laurel opended teh door adn at teh moment she wus visible, both Edd adn Tom's jaws droppped. She was dresd in a sexy silken dark red dress witch exposed her ceavange adn had a slit making hrer righht leg exposed, which had a vantablack black hi heal on it with diaminds(the middle one being the largest of the 3), adn she had on light ceurlean lipstick with liught pink blush adn glittery purple eyeshaodw with eyeliner, done using a Winky Lux Mermaid Kitten Pallete. Quite aware of thier suprise, she soothed in a playful lustful tone "Cum in..." as she helded teh door open fruther. Laurels wrods however fell udner deaf ear adn so, she lightly dragged Edd in by teh arm, followed by Tom, adn chuckled in a mor casual playful tone of voice "Silly bois, i guess i already no if u guys liek or not, maybe a little 2 much." Edd then regained his sensed adn truned 2 laurel adn ucchkled "Oh, sorry bout dat, u jsut look so beutifl adn hot in dat dress, ya no wat i meen." "No, no need 2 be sorry, dat wasnt my frist encoutner with a reactiion liek dat dis night. Anyways, enjoy ur tiem boys. I'll be in da kichen cooking wine if u need me." "Hry Laruel. What's this party for agan?" "Oh, it's for my GirlFirnd Thomasina." "GirlFriend? I thought u wer with Eduardo." "Well, we broke up a little while ago (which is y he's nut hear), adn nau i'm with sum1 else; i'll explain moar later. For nau, enjoy ur tiem." adn she gave 1 last wink b4 she stepped in2 teh kichen. In teh room, Tom was examining teh place, staring at all the Victorian painting adn vases amnd posters of movies liek Conan The Bararian, Rambo, adn Showgirls when suddenly, he bumped in2 sumthing. He turned around adn saw Lucy with Butch adn sum other black guy who looked a lot liek Tom but darker colored adn wareing a Monster soft drink hat adn a Adidas blue hoddie. Not to mention, the former 2 wur dressed differently then usual; Butch was wareing a lethar jakit ovur a black adn red striped sweater adn ripped dark blue skiiny jeneas adn pure white Chuck Taylors whiel Lucy was waering a long black t-shirt dat went dwon 2 half of her upper leg with a white undershirt and a black pants adn hip hop white sneaker lisenced by Nikes. "Oh hey Butch, hau's Lucy bin? Hav any of u bin 2 aneymoar goff partys?" assed Tom, Lucy replied with "No, me adn Butch arent rly goffs aneymor." "Yeah, i'm a punk nau, tho teh olny reely diffrance bewteen a goff adn a punk is dat Punks dont h8 the wrold adn they hav more diverse fashun." added Butch, Lucy continued "Adn i've decided 2 follow in teh footsteps of black guy legends liek Snoop Dogg adn becum a hip gansta rappah, travelin' teh wrold adn droppin' sum sick beetz. I even officialy chagned my name to "Loose-E" after my stage naem." "Oh ok." stated Tom, nau moar informed of nu culture, he then asked "So, who's dat guy with u guys?" "Names Tommie yo! Nice 2 meet u brotha!" greeted the man "Dees here r mah homies. I flu all th wae from teh You Es Aye to get hear." "Okay." repleid Tom. Tommie then turned to Butch adn asked in a causual teon of voice "Hey Butch, haus ur GirlFriend bin doing?" "It's bin going great, Loose-E'a jsut finihsed recording her album adn is planning on getting it published soon. Hav u fuond any1 yet?" "No, i havent relly botherd looking 4 any1 else aftr we went aur separate ways, adn i've just kinda been going aorund da hood tailgating with homie Eddie back in America." "Wait, he's ur BoyFriend?" asked Tom, sumwat stunned, Tommie repleid "Yeah. Back then, me adn Butch used be BoyFriends livin in America. We wur doing quite well, but had to braek up du 2 things liek Gang Wars adn drugs and other compluicated things black people in da hood go thru. Later, he moved to Elgnand adn fuond dis gurl "Loose-E" adn ever since he texted me abot it on da phone, i would occasinaly travel ova hear adn hang out 4 a bit." Tom just nodded after he finihsed, unable 2 think of a better repsones. Edd was walking around teh room, examinning the place looking 4 sumthings intresting 2 do, toh not finding anything. Suddenly, he caught his eyes on a tabel, wear sum gurls wur playing a game a chess. However, 1 of teh gurls looked a bit diffrant frum teh othur 1's; she wus a grat siknned woman with ehr enoby black hare in a bob fahsioned by 2 dark red stick with a slight curls at te edn, adn she was whereing a dark red short sleeved shirt with red rims adn a short red skirt above plane white sox with brigght red shoes, adn for makeup she only had on bright red lipstick adn eyelinr. She hadd jsut beatened sum1 adn was nau wateing 4 a nother opponent 2 face her in rogirous combat. Not really having anything better to do, Edd desided to take his seet on the chare opposite side of the girl adn accept her challenge, despite him knowing almost nothing abot eh gaem. He gotted closer look at teh chest pieces adn saw dat insted of there being horses, kigns, adn nights, the pieces wur modeled after characters from naimes liek K-on, Lucky Star, and Sailor Moon. He looked back at teh srtange gurl, who then greated "Konichiwa shin'irinoob. My names Damara: ultimate weeabo adn anime chess campihon." "I'm Edd. I havent layed dis gaem b4, so pls go easy on me." "Futotta chansuchance! Let teh gaem begin!" she lightly jeered, sumthing Edd took as a acceptance invatition, to which he chuckled to himself as he eyed the board. After sevral muves, sumhau, Edd managed to kill teh ikng adn win teh gaem, to which he happily cheered "YAY I WIN! Good ruond mate, hopefully you'll od better with th next perosn. She's up!" adn got as another woman sat in teh seat. While dis women was introducting herselve, Damara jsut ignored her adn glared at Edd, who wus nau sitting at a chair watching MTV with Tom, Butch, Lucy, and Tommie, the ladder 3 of which wur smoking 22red cannabis. Suddenly, Laurel stepped out of teh kichin adn yelled "Hey every1! I wood liek 2 talk 2 u all abot sumthing...about y i brung u all hear." she then walked ovur 2 teh middel of teh room, shutting off teh TV so dat people woundnt get ditsracted. Sudny, a owman walked out of a rum adn towards Laurel. She was dressed in a blu hoody dat olny wented dwon 2 her ribs dat wus below a pear of naevy blu skiny genes with pink adn purple sketchers, her brown hare with neon pink hi-lights was in a nessy bun with seveval spikes protrooding out, butt teh mosr defining part dat coght Tom's eye sockets was dat...she didn't have eye just liek him. Instantly, Tom felted a feeling of lust in his bodie adn he placed his hands on his face as he stared at her with coy luv liek in dose cartoons where the guy falls for a girl. Edd noticed this, adn then litely slapped him across teh face saying "Tom! focus!" in repleiance, Tom lgihtly muttered "Stupid Edd, always getting in teh way of my fuxking plans adn my fucking life, i mean if i wanna stare at a fucking hawt chick, i wanna stare at a fucking..." then conitued staring at teh girl. Laurel then coffed a bit b4 she contuened "Dis hear is my nu GirlFriend Thomasina, AKA Sina." 'Shit, she even has a identical naem 2 mine...' thought Tom 2 himself in his hed, still luvstruck. Laurel conitued "Sum of my friends hear may be a bit cunfoused as 2 hau i got 2 hear from dating a Diet-Cokeaholic with a brooklyn accent. It's best dat i start from teh begining. A whiel ago, i was doing sum work on a movie for a frend[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rqEIxlv0UTE MovieMakers for more info] adn after we finished teh movie, i sat dwon iwth him adn his toommates to wach teh finished product. Tehn suddenly, i felt a blunt force hit mii in teh back of teh hed adn next thing i nu, i woked up in a hopsital where Doctor Names greeted me. He explained 2 me dat i was fuond in a trash cna neer Edd's house lbeeding thru teh hed, adn dat i was nau suffering from brain dmaage adn i wood hav 2 stay hear 4 a whiel 4 further examination adn treetmint. I ended up staying in teh hopsital 4 whiel adn after a few days, he conformed dat my brain damage, altho it wood taek a whiel 4 me 2 recover from, was temporary adn gave me sum prescription drugs 4 me 2 taek 1nce a day. I was nau walking home when suddenly, i herd a noise cumming from a alleyway neerby. I wlaked ovur in2 da allywae adn was shocked 2 find dis person in crying neerby a trahscan. Dis person was dressed in a poor brown dress wtih rags adn had mascara leaking out of her pitch black eyesockets adn shabby looking short spikey brown hare." at dat moment, Tom letted out a loud *GASP*, knowing ecksactly wat she meant, but at teh saem tiem, unable 2 believe his ears. "Wat iz it Ton?" Edd assed in a concernated voice, then Sina added "She then disieded 2 taek me 2 her haus and fixed me sum food. Whiel we wur eating, i told her dat i was left on teh streets 4 god knows hau logn and introduced myself as...Thomas Ridgewell." at dat moment, Edd also gapsed tho Tom didnt becus he alredy did dat earlier becus he culd alreddy se it cumming from a mile awat and so he didnt gasp with Edd "At dat moment, she assed me y i was whereing a dress if i wasnt a girl adn wut was i doing away from dese people called "Edd" and "Matt" an i explained to her teh truth. I didnt really see myself as a boy. I then explained 2 her moar of my past, dat i waas a clone of dis peson called "Tom" created by teh evil director with my perpuse being 2 increase teh views of his movy. However unlike the other clones, who lieked arcades and coke and things, i was moar intrested in Kitten and Shoe Shopping adn they didnt like me 4 dat so they tosed me in teh trahs, twice. Afte twice, i didnt bother trying 2 reunite wth dem agan cus i alreddy nu full well dat they didnt want me cus i was different for sevral days i wodnered teh streets homeless and lost and alone sumtimes i wood even questiion if i was even a clone of teh perosn i was a clone of adn if life was rly worth living nau." Lauren then added "I was absolutly hearbroken adn dumbfonded at the same time by this; i was heartbroken becus it was so sad adn dumfounded becus i never herd anyone wanting to be a diffrent gender then they wur before. I nu dat letting be my roommate wold fix her homelessness, but i didnt no wat 2 do abot her gender isshoes. After sevral moments of silinece, i came up with a solution adn told her dat i wood accept her as a female adn dat i wood try 2 earn teh money 4 a surgery which would turn her in2 a true women. Adn so i letted her stay at my haus as my rommat adn 4 sevral months, i worked as a amature atress whiel Sina wroked as a cashier 4 Shoe Show. During dat tiem, i developed lesiban fealings for her and reelized dat i wasnt realy meant 2 be with Eduardo...i was meant 2 be wth her. So i broked up with Eduardo adn he cryed abot it adn begged me 2 cum bacc with him sevral tiems but i maed my mid up; iwas gunna stay with her 4 teh rest of my life adn support her thru all her hardships of living with organs diffrent from teh gender she cose. Adn eventually, after working 4 sevral painful overtime huors and deeling with so much angst both from me adn her...i finally got teh money i meeded 4 her surgery. A week ago, i tok her 2 teh hopsital and payed teh $3,000 needed 4 Sina's Gnder Reassignment Surgery. The Doctor Names tooked her 2 a surgery room and after 3o minuts, Names caem back and tok me 2 her room afetr the surgery was finihsed. I gapsed in shock when i saw Sina's new appearance; she nau had sum of teh largest nautral tits i ever scened adn she nau a vagina insted of a penis meaning she wus nau a true women. Names then offered to change her names which we both gladly accepted and she changed her name from "Thomas" 2 "Thomasina". I'm really happy dat i've finally fulfilled my GirlFriend's wish and i held this party 2 celerbate. However, i would also like 2 confess dat recently, Sina has gone in2 heat due 2 her hormons trying 2 adjust 2 her nu female organs adn she's bin a deep sexual drive an sadly, i can't truely fulfill her lustful desires becus i don't hav a strap that'll go deep enough 2 saitsfy her. Adn so i kndly ask, will 1 of u pls cum up and do secks 2 her?" ther wus a long perioud of slince after she finished. The thing is, no1 really wanted 2 fuck her; either they wur 2 tired from parying hard anf would afraid dat having sex would kill them of exhaustion, or they wur afraid her nu vagina may hav STDs dat culd also kill dem. Tom was getting sick of teh slince and so Tom decided dat he woudl do sumthig abot dis, he culdnt help but think of teh suffering she had 2 go thru 2 finally get her gender hcanged, only 2 not get layed becus fear overtook poeple's. Luarel then let out a sigh and turned 2 teh beddrom door as she sighed "Well, looks like nobody wants 2 help *sigh* all dat hard work 4 dis..." "W8!!!!" Laurel tehn siwtfly truned her hed 2 Tom, who then conitnued "ill do it! ill galdly hav secks wyth hur, in teh naem oof my cloen's wishus!" Edd letted ot a *GASP* and sed "*GASP* Tom?!? Well, i gess i mite as well participate aslo." at dat moment, Laurel siliently brusted in2 terrs as she cheered "*sobs* OMG...well...go on ahed u 2...*sob*...tak her..." and then she movd ot of teh wae as Sina adn teh other 2 setpped in. Teh 2 boys gapsed looked aruond teh room, wch had 2 sieds; teh left ised of teh room had many of th saem stuf dat th livving rom had with movie posters adn paintings so they obviosly nu dis wus Laurel's sied, ad teh rite side had a nubhca gurly things everywear liek Barbys and makeup kiys adn othur gurly thigs liek romance novelas and fancy shus and kitten merch with a buncha Greumpy Cat merch on teh end table neer da ritef sied of da deb(R.IP.. TarDar Sauce 2012-2019 u wur a internet legind u alays maed meh laff so hard rest in pepparooneez i hoep ur owmer r doing well[ Seriously though, I hope she's doing well up there, and I hope her owner is too.]) so they obviosly nu day dis sied was Sina's. They walked up 2 teh bed adn sat down as soon, she aslo gotted on. "R u shore u guys want 2 do dis? eye'v nevur hadd secks buh4 adn im wureed dat i mite be...2 much..." "Wut da hell u meen gurl. I can taek anything. Nau wat r we w8ing 4? Let's git dis sho awn da rode!" Tom blruted, with a boy smiel. "Oh okay...hear i go..." an so she pilled of her blu tank top hoody adn layed it on da bed, releaving her light pink bra with a wite female sign on erh left bewb, adn then she puled of her pink adn prupel skechurs alongsied her bavy bleu skiney gnees adn aslo layed dem down exposing her sexy dark red thong pantys with black laces. Almost immediatly, Edd and Tom's moths satred druling wth lust liek 2 dawgs after witnessing a treet throwned rite in ther vision by ther owner, her bra culd barley contain dose ginourmus iplmants which wur threating to burst rite outta dose silk contiment cups, adn they barley culd dose nipples which wur very noticabley proturding out. Deep within ther boxers, ther cocks wur protruding out with as mutch noticability as Sina's nipples and a smol lofw of precum was leaking out adn staineng teh boxers, Sina lukt dwon at ther bulges and exquisited by ther sight and immeiddately, her surgically inserted vagina started to leak out it's own precum, precum which woold eventually leed up2 her vereh frist female orgams. Both teh bois then swiftly yanked off both ther hoodys and adn pants, dumping dem on the flor as ther cocks gru in depseration intensifying, alos exposing ther torsos, with Tom's being thin adn smol and Edd's being chubby but istll quit sexeh. Then, all 3 of dem removed ther underclothes in unicons, there eagerness no longer albe 2 be contained any longer, adn both bois' cocks shooted str8 up at teh sigh of Sina's sexy leakin wet meatloof, as se soothed "Wll, cum an git it~" They then dashed across teh wid bed liek 2 race horses running acroos a track, there eye locked on 2 teh sex goddess' china adn Tom passed rite by Edd and pounted on her sex filled bodie. He clutchexd his hands on2 teh sides of Sina's lusty waste and stared deep at her chest as he prepared his doodle 4 it's entrance in2 her hooey as the precum left a lorge iszed puddel of precum on teh sheetz. After a litl bit'a preparation, he was nau reddy 4 it...the ultimate massage, AKA teh moment of secks, and os liek a trayne aobt 2 collide with a brick wall, he thrusted his flesh stkick straight insied of her venis flytrap, at dat momnt teh traib crashed thru teh brick wall thru a soft layer of white, maganing to not destory teh train as it kept going thru teh tunnel of luve. Sina then moaned in lust as he thrusted his man of steel deep in2 her Lois Lane and as clutched her hands on2 hur soft silky white Ever After High pillo stationed above her goffik black Poppy Parekr pillo as Tom's drumstick puoneded forcefully aganst her drum covering(AKA her ceviz) liek a toddler mashing aganst his dad's pear of recently bought hi quality drums which would later brake under the kid's tyrannicel foirce he put in2 the sticks. "Yeeeeeeeeesssss...pound meh hardeeeeeeerrrrr." Sina moaned in lust as Tom kept on with teh thrusting iwth confidence whiel Edd looked on, but he wasnt going 2 miss out on da sexy fun. Hr crawled his bodie ovur 2 ware a end tabel was and garbbed a glass of water and rdnkunked it's contentes dwon in 1 gulp, be4 he truned arond 2 Sina's face hu turned her face 2 hjs throbbing memebre adn he soothingly assed in a polite and lustul toen "Hey, jsut becus i lost teh race doesnt meen im getting gonna hav sum fun myself. Nau, if u may?" "Shore thing sexy bare;)" Sina soothed back and she pulled her mouth all teh way in on2 his penis liek her moth was a cave dat got closer to ravelers in teh hopes of traveling dem insted of da othur way arond. Edd moaned in lustful lust as she pulled her mouth back and forth thru his cock at a slow sensual pace liek a gondolaride thru teh streets of venice, feeling and savoring teh feeling of her breaths and tongue and saliva around his alimghty flesh stick. Suddenly, Tom's spear penetrated it'self thru her cerivx adn in2 her uterus in 1 thrust liek an durnk bull rammming in2 a wall insted of teh red sheet of apper dat teh spainish bull person was holding rite in front of his goddamn face. "Oooooooohhhhh yeeeeerrrrrrsssssss..." moaned Sina, as she relished herself in the warm orgamsmic felling oof thier planks od wood fidling aroind insied of here bodie liek thy wur 2 slied whistles slidding up and dwon insied of her bodie at a fast pace liek. Suddeny, Sina muffled ot a loud mon of luts ass she felted Edd's coca cola bottel slidd all da wae dwon her throt and in2 teh intrance of her stomuch liek a lorge thicc wet hawtdog slidding doen a thin palstic comtainer and she muffled ot an9ther as she felted from below Tom's 21st digit penetrate thru her uterus and in2 her colon wth teh fors of Goku's kamehameha blasting pickle-O in th faec. Shortly after dat, Tom slidded hjs hard erect flapgole up thry teh tight slimy walls of her colon liek a toddler shuving their apricor crayon insies thier own moth, his spelunker slidding up 2 teh brginning oof the transwerse colon, then all teh way left 2 da ascending colon, then liek a descending plane abot 2 crash on2 a convienintly placed pillo, thrusted all teh wae bacc dwon 2 da cecun and thrusted straight in2 the enetrance of the smol instetines. Tom sotpped 4 a monemt 2 cach his breath amd then sed "*gasp for breath* y'no *exhale* dus is gittening quiet dull if i do say so myself...mind 8f i spiec things up a bit?" "OMG fucc yeh! Dat wood maek dis lief tiem mileston 10 tiems moar milestoney...aaaaa..." Sina moned as Edd slidd his cok ot 4 a moment 2 hear wat she sed. Tom swiflty scrached his lig and then Sina yelped in lust the moment Edd stuck his bacon piec bakc in ass she feltef Tom's cawk streach out part of her intestine 2 3iec it's orignal siez and in olny a split secodn he sliddsted his titan thru the entirerty of her smol intestines and then thrusted str8 up thru teh organs abuv and in2 teh stumoch wear Edd's whip was aslo thrusting amd they slidded arond ther penises agenst eaceh other pushing ther members 2gether liek a ederly cupel hugging in a warm embrance. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" all 3 of dem moned out in unicons as all of dem cummed at teh saem tiem, with Tom's gitar stick cumming out all it's fluids dwon on2 her stomach acids adn Edd's cumming sum dwon on2 her taste buds as he wus pulling ot. Tom remvd his boy part from Sina and got up and grabed a napkin and handed it 2 her "Wat's dis 4?" Sina questioned "Dat's a napkin; ur supposed 2 use it 2 cleen teh cum ot of ur vagoo so u dont git gregent replied Tom" Edd reeched 4 hjs hoodyand other cloths and after he put his hoody on, he reeched 4 his pants and as he wus putting dem on he sed "So, hau wus yur frist secks, Sina?" "It wus quit gr8! I rly lieked teh feeling of Tom's private area thrusting thru all my internal organs neer teh edn whiel u forced yur ruler dwon my throut, giving me a nice taste of ur sweet delicate flesh dat coated ur ultimate staff. Anyways abot u, b4 we began, i wus kinda worreid dat man cum wood taste vereh diffrent from gurl and even worse, taste liek sea salt or sumthing esle terribal. Dat's y i wus both shocked and reliefed when ur cum ended up having teh saem texture and thin gooeyness as gurl cum, tho not teh saem tast since it tasted vereh sweet liek a serving a coke." "Why thanks Sina." and Edd continued putting his pants on but then she continued. "BTW, Laurel once tolded me dat u guys also had dis guy called Matt and dat he wus a ginger. Right?" "Yeah ur correct." "Good. Well, i wus wondering if u culd 1 day meet him and we culd hav secks and i culd get a niec taste of ginger cum." "Uuuhh ok then. Well, he shuld be at teh haus with my other roomate and if u want i cud taek u ther-" "Thx 4 teh offur butt its not needed." She then walked ovur 2 1 of her cabenits and puled out a weird device. "Wat's dat?" Edd and Tom assed in unisouns, she rpelid "Dis is a time travel device. I'm gonna use it 2 tepelort 2 ur ahsu sum tiem in da past and fuck him there. I'll go put sumthing sexy on so itll turn him onn." and she went in2 her closet and when she stepped uot, she was dreesed liek a sexy stripper goff "Thanks 4 helping me. Chao!" and she did teh peace sign as she tepelorted out of teh room, leaving Tom and Edd standing there alone with olny hoodys on. Thry jsut finishd putting teh rest of ther cloths on when Laurel opend teh door. "Hey guys! Where's Sina?" "She teleported in2 teh past 2 hav sex with Matt." "Oh ok. She'l probably terurn soon. 4 nau, feel free 2 stay heer 4 as long as u guys liek." "Thanks but, i'm feeling kinda tired. I'm gonna go hoem with Tom. Gr8 party tho." and Edd and Tom walked out of the room and waved goodbye 2 everyone in da living rom. "See ya bois! Don't forget 2 taek dis!" cheered Btuch as he trhu a bag of weed ovur 2 Tom "No thanks, i'm moar in2 drinking smirfnoff then smoking marrowjuana. Tommei can hav it!" Tom then toseed the bag of weed ovur 2 Tommie and he grabbed it and cheered "Thanks man! Hopefully we'll meet up agan!" adn thenn they walked out of teh bulding and headed home. Whiel they wur walking, Tom turned 2 Edd and asked "Hey Edd?" "Wat?" "Dis may be a bit weird and innoappropriate but, aint it weird dat Sina sed ur cum tasted liek a gurls?" "Yeah. Well, everyone's different i guess, and sum in weird way iguess." They finally maed it back home after a long walk and Edd opend teh door 2 find no1 in teh living room. "Matt? Nabriho?" he called out, but no response. Tom pulled out his phone and red teh tiem, which was almost at midnight. "Maybe thier alseep. After all, it is quit late." Tom quenced "Yeah i guess. Well, i think we shuld be going 2 bed 2. Goodnite Tom." "Goodnite Edd." and then teh 2 parted ways, with Tom going 2 teh kichin 2 grab 1 last bottel of Snirmoff whiel Edd walked in2 teh halls. He lightly peeked in both Matt and Nabriho's rooms and fuond dem sleeping liek angels in teh clods. He lighly closed teh doors and wlaked ovur 2 his room and put his PJs on whiel Tom walked in2 his own room. Edd turned off teh lights and hopd on2 his bed and went 2 sleep, and Tom drank all his snirnoff andd passed out drunk shortly after on his bed. Goodbye to a friend NABRIHO'S POV 2day i woke up adn i dieed my hare dark lavander wth cerulean highlites and cutted it in2 a anime bob with a cuple spikes and parts stickinh out but not maeking me luk liek i jsut gotted ot of bed. I put on a light white papakha hat wth a bright red fuzball at teh top liek those fuzzy things on top of moogle's head in Final Fntasy, a no sllev briht red tank top wth whight rims, a knee lengh light puink skirt wth stars on teh sied and bows at teh vereh bottum, a smol lgiht bron russian jacket liek teh 1s Noblu and Mindy war teh toher day, black and wite striped sotkcings wuith black bows going in a veritcal pattern, and smol enoby black tap shoes. 4 maek-up i had on snow white eyeshadow with rose red blsuh and blood red lipstick as well as nightshade eyeliner, and i also took out my eye contacts and lated dem with my others in my eye contact case. Anywats, i jsut wlaked out of teh baffrrom wen suddenly, my phone satred rinign. I piked it up from my tank top pocket and saw a text massage from Noblu "Sup bithc. Meet me at teh aerport soon" i put teh phone away jsut as Matt walked by and he assed "Wat wus dat Nabriho?" "My friend jsut texted me. She wants me 2 meet her at the aerport." "Ok then, ill dirve u there." "Ok, ill get my 3DS." and then i wlaked in2 my room and grabed my 3DS and instered my copie of Rune Factory 3 inside then walked out where Matt was. I grbbed his hand and we started wlaking 2 teh car when i herd Edd ask "Hey, where r u guys going?" "I'm taking her 2 teh aerport. A friend asked her 2 cum their." rpelied Matt, Ed responded "Okay, well see u guys soon. Breakfast shuld be reddy by teh tiem u guys git hoem." and so we contineud walking 2 teh car and i got next 2 Matt and we drove off. After a littel whiel of driving, we finally reeched teh aerport, where i saw Noblu stadning next 2 Gal with tears in her eyes. "Do u hav 2 leev meh so soon?" "Soory seksual'nyy but I nust leave zis place." "I dont git it, we wur sutch gud frneds, y cant u stay 4 a littel longer?" "If i do, zen my parents vill go serch for me and zey vill grounf me for life. Zo im hesitant, i must reutrn 2 my homeland." "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and then her tears accelurated and started fowing down her face like 2 waterfalls on speed as she tryd 2 bluirt out words but they wur inelligable. I rushed ovur 2 teh sight "Hey, wats going on hear?" i asked ass i skidded across teh gorund, eventually stopping in teh middel. "Vell, i'm gong to fly back home. U see, a fev days ago, i ranned avay from my parent's haus because zey voudnt let me burn ze haus down so i runned avay and hopped on a plane 2 London so i culd hav sum fuckink freedom for once in my uselss life. Ven i got to Englind, it vas rly l8 so i decided to go rob sum hauses and maybe git sum good shite and i saw zis haus neerby zat had all zese glovink lights so i zought 'Hey, zis luks liek a gud haus 2 taek a dum on.' i ranned 2 ze house and vus abot 2 crap on ze front lawn but i changed my mind when i swa zis voman carrying bottels of vodka insied ze haus. I vas a relly big fan of vodka so i raned insied and saw zis girl vho vus doink zis astanic rutial thinky. i took a svig of vodka and zen joined in. I cuoldnt rememebr mcuh, zo i do remember zat i did converrt her 2 comumism after ze rutal zingy vas over and zat at 1 pont, ve ran out of ze haus and vent around ze streets doink fun zings liek commiting arsun and screvink up poeple's front lawns. Anyvays, im afraid zat my parents vill cum lookink for me soon and ven zey do zey vill taek avay my vodka and shit and i dont vant zat to happin so im goink back 2 hoem before zey send ze FBI to cum serchink for me. i enjoyed all ze fun i had viz u guys and i hope zat ve vill met agen son in ze future." "NO GALVI! YUO CANT LEEV MEH! I LUV U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "i'm sorru, but i must go. Dont zink abot ze tragedy, zink abot ze moments and tiem ve spented togethar. And let's take ze tiem to remember zose moments vile ve...hav sum smol fun~" and teh 2 embraced in a tite hug and they maed out. Gal puled away from the kiss ass soon ass a nerby airplan landed dwon and she concluded "I must go nau. Oh and BZV(By ze vay), i aslo sumtiems post scerry stories abot hau my veekends vent venever i fell liek it on sum creepypasta wikis; pls go check dem out at-" and she told her teh link 2 her wiki b4 she hopped on2 teh taile of teh airpalne dat wus on teh back of teh plane and it after i little whiel, it soared back 2 teh air. After dat, Noblu got out her phone and gapsed in shock b4 she sed "OMG NABRIHO VICTORIEA'S SECRET JSUT RESTOCKED THERE PLAYBOY PANTYS WANNA GIT SUM?!?!?!?" "OMG yes!!!! Let's get in Matt's car!" and then teh 3 of us hopped back in Matt's car and Noblu hopped behind Matt in teh back and we drove off. DIS IS DA EDN OF CHAPTAR 10!!!! OMG IM HLAFWAY IN2 GETTING MY SERIES DONE!!! NEXT CHATPER, 1 OF OUR PORTAGONISTS IS GUNNA WAEK UP 2 A BIG SURPIRSE!!! Real Author's Notes: All apologies go out to Edd Gould, his friends and family, and Andrew Hussie for this fanfiction. I'm really sorry that this took a while to finish, but I'll try to make sure that the next chapter is a bit shorter. Anyways, hope you all have a good afternoon.Category:Fanfiction Category:Sex Category:Anal Sex Category:Trollfic